Guardians, Purebloods and Lessons
by TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Most of the fifth years have to take summer classes and Harry is taken in by the Tonks'. To top it all off she has to deal with Malfoy and his gang during the summer, time to bring out her Slytherin side. Fem!Harry Credit goes to HarnGin for the inspiration form their story Summer Lessons
1. Chapter 1

She was utterly sick of it. She wanted to grieve, wanted time to be alone and brood but would Hermione let her? No! That was the answer, a resounding no. Sneaking out at five in the morning she made it into the common room, dressed in jeans and a dark green button down.

Looking around the scarlet common room it was silent and, dead was the first word into her mind after everything that had happened. Her eyes skimmed the room before noticing the new addition. In pride of place on the notice board was a new piece of parchment.

_All muggle-born, raised and half-bloods fifth years to Professor Snape's classroom at 10AM_

_NO EXCEPTIONS._

Raising an eye she trooped off to the one place she wanted to go, the shrieking shack. Climbing down the silent slopes and stopping the willow in it's tracks she followed the passage way before coming out in the downstairs. It was battered and bruised as she remembered, furniture torn and thrown across the room, glass shattered across the floor, it's frame smashed against the wall. Something about it relaxed her, maybe it was just because she knew both Sirius and her dad had loved it or the air of chaos, when everything was in chaos was when she was at her best.

A few hours later saw her on the end of worried looks while she walked into the hall, Hermione and Ron flanking her, having been waiting for quiet a while now apparently, though what her fellow Griffins didn't know was that she had a snake wrapped around her shoulders under the black hoodie. Moving away from them and stopping Hermione mid rant about the ravenette's health and safety she crossed to the Slytherin table, she could feel eyes on her back much to her annoyance and sent them a sharp glare, her two friends flinching violently in response.

"Come to gloat Potter." Malfoy sneered but his glare did little.

"I have nothing to gloat about, if you've forgotten _Draco,_ I lost my Godfather." Barely keeping the hurt in she turned and hissed to something others couldn't see, sending shivers through them. The jet black adder slithered up passed her head before it slithered down onto the table before twisting around Theodore Nott's arm. "Someone carried her into the forest last night." Harry explained and walked away.

"Potter." Pausing she looked over her shoulder to see the Slytherin give her a nod of thanks before she returned to her own table to eat.

At ten to ten her and most of the Gryffindors set off along with many more in her year, walking down the familiar corridors and being kept under everyones eyes. She fell back in between the wall and Blaise Zabini. While she didn't particularly like him he was mostly quiet and hopefully wouldn't pester her.

"Why did you bring Alda back?" He seemed to be sizing her up though the only thing that gave it away was the look in his eye and he didn't seem angry just puzzled.

"She wanted to come back and I have a natural affiliation with snakes." Harry shrugged and cut through the secret passageway. Hermione yelped at forgetting about it and quickly followed shaving about two minutes of the trip and others were staring in surprise at the girl-who-lived, much to her annoyance.

Lining up they waited until the bat stood before them, greasy hair framing his face like normal as looked down upon them.

"In." Harry rolled her eyes but didn't make any further gesture than sitting down.

"Now you'll all be going into the wizarding world and such must know certain things for that, you will now be tested on these subjects, the ones you do not pass you will have to take lessons on over the summer, more will be explained later."

He handed out the tests and braked "Begin."

Harry growled low in her throat, a wolf like noise that always had Remus and Siri laughing. Shaking the thoughts out of her head she got stuck in.

The subjects went as such.

Latin and French, both of which she got through easily.

House elves, thank you Dobby.

Courtship and Marriage was way over her head.

Ministry and Politics she could put in a little but not much.

Blood status was easy as Siri had explained it her though it took longer then it should because it felt like someone was punching her in the chest till she couldn't breath and she slumped on the desk her arm wrapped around her torso, she didn't see Hermione's worried look and no body saw Snape's but no one dare comment for fear of either their reputation or being on the end of the potion masters wrath.

Etiquette, once again she could put a little down.

Lordship and head of house, Siri had started on that and it made the ache turn into a burn so her shoulders hunched and stomach tightened.

Apprenticeships and education. Wasn't to difficult.

Law, she got most of it and that was it.

After she finished she quickly read threw it all then set it down.

"If you've finished hand in you answers and come back at three." Snape said plainly and Harry did as told, wanting to get away from all the prying looks.

Finding it was about half eleven she set off for the kitchen to be tackled by an excitable house elf and she hugged him happily all the while feeling three glares on her.

"Hey Dobby, how you doing?" The toothy grin got wider at that.

"Dobby is good Master Harry." He bounced. "Is Master Harry wanting lunch?"

"If it's not to much trouble." Dobby bounced off and Harry looked up to see who was glaring at her. It was Malfoy, Carbbe and Goyle, the two idiot's following Malfoy as always. Sat next them was Nott who didn't look away from his drink and Parkinson was obviously not happy but not glaring at her.

Rolling her eyes Harry sat a few seats away from them and it was not long before a mini feast was set before her. Sandwiches, fresh beef in gravy, mashed potatoes, a few vegetables and a chocolate sundae.

Eating she said a thank you to the house elfs and complimented the delicious food, eating more than she had in weeks when she'd had Hermione breathing down her neck.

Just as she was about to eat the Sundae Zabini appeared and got his lunch along with the other Slytherins,, a larger version of her own without the Sundae.

"Dobby?" He looked at her from where he was helping the others. "Any chance of some butter beer." The little house elf snapped his fingers and a pitcher of it was in front of her along with a goblet. She grinned her thanks before pouring a drink that she realized had melted chocolate in it, a speciality of Dobby's.

Her and the Slytherins stayed down there. Them slagging a hundred different people off, she sniggered when they had a go at the toad and threw in a comment or two much to their amusement and surprise while the pug read witch weekly and Harry talkied with Dobby, the other house elves and asking Winky if she would like a new position, she would get Dumbledore to employ her with the Order and she really didn't care what he said, it was happening.

The little elf perked up at the suggestion and immediately went to get herself cleaned up much to Harry's happiness.

Just before three they returned to the dungeons and sat in the classroom, milling about, waiting until the four heads of house walked in, each looking the same as always.

The bat, 'nough said.

Professor McGonagall in her normal robe, hat and stiff posture.

Little Flitwick with his normal smile.

And the kind faced Pomona Sprout.

"Now for further explanation. Over the summer you must learn more about the wizarding world, these are purely summer classes so don't worry about your other studies. We and a few ministry (cue Harry's groan) workers have marked your work and we will now tell you the results." McGonagall explained but Harry blanked most of it till Hermione's came up.

"Ms Granger." Snape sneered as expected.

"You passed French, Law along with Apprenticeship and education you also got half way on the Latin." Flitwick told her then Sprout Listed off the others she needed to take along with Latin.

"Harry." Flitwick had recently gotten into the habit of using her first name but she was surprised she was last.

"You have passed French and Latin, house elves, blood status and Apprenticeship and education. You also passed law." Snape sneered in contempt.

"You will be required to take, Courtship and Marriage, Ministry and Politics (A very loud groan and face palm), Etiquette along with Lordship and Head of House." McGonagall informed and gave her favourite Griffin a sympathetic look at the mention of the ministry.

Hermione was staring in shock, how had Harry passed three more classes then her. After all of them were read out Hermione's hand was in the air as everyone had expected.

"Professors, why does Harry have to take Lordship and head of house when I don't?"

"Because she will be a Lord as of her sixteenth." McGonagall said primly.

"Mouth closed Potter." Zabini smirked, tapping the girl's chin so it closed with a click of teeth.

"I fucking hate being muggle raised." She sighed, head falling into her hands.

"Five point's from Gryffindor for bad language."

"Five to Gryffindor for doing so well with a muggle background, after all, only Mr Zabini surpassed Ms Potter and that was only because of Etiquette." McGonagall said in a smug voice making her little lion smile at her.

"Tomorrow those of you taking Latin will come here in the morning at nine O'clock. All of you will also receive a letter explaining more." Snape sneered. "That will be all."


	2. Chapter 2

The raven quickly escaped and cut back to the kitchens to once again eat before pulling out her ipod, playing she wolf (falling to pieces) as she began out the door towards the forest, feeling the power going through her limbs as she picked up speed. The next track was Shadow Moses which she played over and over again, making the already dark forest positively evil.

She didn't hear the people calling her from the edge and even if she had she would have ignored them. A laugh escaped her lips, breathless and exhilarated, heavy drums and guitar ringing in her ears. She pulled the shirt off in favour of a black tank top as heat rushed over her skin.

Her fun ended when she left the forest and nearly slammed into McGonagall and Dumbledore, pulling a head phone out Hermione looked shocked at the music it was playing.

"Professors." Harry kept her voice polite. "What are you doing here?"

"Ms Granger came up to us, rightly so, when she saw you go into the forest." Hermione couldn't meet her friends green eyes.

"May I ask why you were in the forest?" Dumbledore was calm and non accusing.

"Because I can be alone and run." Hermione shifted even more as those eyes had not once left her and each second it was getting worse for the muggleborn.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry, I thought..."

"Thought what, that I'd do something stupid and get myself killed. Do me a favour, fuck off and go back to your books because you obviously don't know me." Hermione cringed away from the furious girl.

"Har..."

"NO!" A wave of energy went out shaking the ground all the way to Hogsmead, the castle trembling.

Harry changed the track to Second and Sebring, running up the slope to the castle, ducking into McGonagalls office and waiting pateintly, she really didn't want to deal with Hermione anymore, she knew the other girl meant well but for once could she stop thinking she knew best.

Minerva was surprised when she saw the familiar black head.

"Miss Potter! Do you know why the forbidden forest is off limits?" The transfiguration professor leaned against her desk.

"Because it's considered dangerous." Harry responded.

"So the mighty Harper Potter believes she is in no danger, defeating the Dark Lord makes you invulnerable?" Snape sneered coming in with the other heads but was silenced with a glare from the animagus in the room.

"Potter, please explain your reason for thinking you can go out in the forest?" Minerva said tight lipped and Harry could almost see Sprout and Flitwick's jaws fall.

"I go into the forest ever full moon to be with Moony, I'm seen as his cub so he and other werewolves won't attack me so I learned where is safe in there and where isn't, the animals in there also know if they attack me they will have to deal with the pack." She would have smirked if it weren't the teachers but decided to the kicker. "And I have permission from Dumbledore for those full moons."

"Very well Potter." McGonagall said pulling back from the shock. "You may go." The Gryffindor smiled before walking out of the office, running up the tower and giving the password.

She laughed the moment she went in thanks to someone using the twins products, the fireworks. Dodging a few she snuck up to her dormitories and got changed before sinking into the currently cool sheets.

She gasped as she woke up, she was glad she could do silencing charms because otherwise she would have had to deal with a fretting Hermione, she'd had enough of that for now, deciding she wouldn't get more sleep she crawled out of the cover and curtains.

Dressing it was time for another run. Halestorm blasting she went into the forest, wishing once again she'd had chance to complete her Animagus training but so far she'd only done the research at Grimmuald.

It was lunch before she finally returned to the castle, stomach growling slightly for something more than the berries she'd stopped to pick.

Sitting down she decided to blank everyone until McGonagall approached and handed over a letter to her and Hermione, stopping the bushy haired girl from pestering the Raven.

Opening the heavy envelope she saw two pieces of parchment.

The first just confirmed what lessons she was taking, signed by a few of the examiners from her OWL's and a note to keep this.

The second was a note explaining that the lessons would take place at the ministry and to go to the headmaster's office at 2 O'clock with something such as a ring, necklace or bracelet that can be turned into a port key and a password.

She did as told and pulled a black velvet box from her pocket, flicking it open a silver snake formed a ring, it's head and tail wrapped around a bright purple amethyst that glinted under the light. Sirius had given her it for her fifteenth, she didn't wear it because people might have figured it out but it was always in her pocket, letting her silently know she had his support, she slipped it onto her right ring finger and waited for the right time to set off.

Once in the office guilt swarmed in her gut as she spotted the half destroyed ornaments on the side grimaced at the thought of when she'd last been in here.

Not long after she'd arrived and sat in a chair, Fawks flying into her lap, the door opened with the headmaster, minister who looked worried and Amelia Bones. She smiled at two and glared at Fudge who smartly recoiled much to Amelia's bitter amusement.

After all the others had arrived they finally decided to explain.

"You are all here because the way you will get to and from classes is by portkey. If you brought the items as asked when you want to travel and give your chosen pass word they will activate." The minister explained, resolutely avoiding emerald eyes.

"Please come tell me your password and hold up your item so I can key the portkey." Most hesitated at Madam Bones words but Harry said.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Holding the Black family ring up. Amelia waved her wand and the ring glowed blue before fading, Harry slipped it back on as Zabini and a few other stared.

"The Black family?" Someone gasped and it drew others.

"Yes as in Sirius Black, my godfather who was unjustly imprisoned." Her voice was calm but her eyes were burning with hate at Fudge who knew he'd screwed up.

Everone else had their portkeys set with some really weird passwords.

"Your lessons will begin on the 8th of July, take the note that confirms your classes so we can sort your time tables, that will be all. Oh and Harper." Said girl looked at the head of the DMLE. "Please say hello to Susan for me and thank you for teaching her, I feel better knowing she can defend herself." She smiled.

"I will and your not the only one." Harry smiled at the silver haired witch as Fawks returned to his perch but before she left a wave of power rolled off her and she gave the soon to be ex-minister a sweet smile that look far to dangerous.

"Good day Minister." Her voice was child like and completely terrifying, even to Snape.

"I think we've just met the next dark lord." Cornelius gulped.

"I think we've just been reminded that the Potter's were feared with good reason." Minerva sniffed and stalked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I apologize this chapter is mainly song lyrics**

The night was mostly still with a few owls swooping in here and there while she walked through the castle halls with her friends, the professors let them out whenever now they didn't have lessons.

Harry sung along to her music much to Hermione and Ron's annoyance, though Hermione was actually acting.

_Head lights, red light, got in my sights, _

_Nothings in my way._

_No sound, hush now, push the pedal down, _

_Got no time to waist _

_It's a long way home, you just crossed a border line, _

_When I say go, you know you better hold on tight._

_I don't know how to stop ,I give it all I got, _

_It's like my breaks are shot, _

_I got to have to much, I don't know how to stop,_

_It's crazy but so what, _

_You know it's what you want, so give it up and don't be scared of, _

_How good it feels._

Neville and Luna were enjoying it and Ginny just looked obsessed as always when they came across some Slytherins, Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and Zabin. Everyone tensed up but Harry just kept singing, not caring they'd all frozen in place.

_You still my Mississippi Princess you're my California Queen. _

_Like the Duchess of Detroit and every city In between. _

_You can slap me in the face and you can scream profanity. _

_You can leave me here to die alone, _

_But I'll still follow you home, _

_I'll Still follow you home. _

She was surprised when Theodore Nott came up and took one of her headphones, head banging lightly. She'd never noticed before but he was really handsome with the dark blond, shaggy hair style and crystal eyes, bright and lively.

The two of them just walked together, neither able to sleep because both suffered from insomnia and nightmares.

By the time the sun came up and it was time for breakfast they were talking amicable about school subjects and interests, with a nice ten-minute conversation about why the Slytherin team never beat Gryffindor, both were agreed the Captains were crap the entire time they'd been there, they also agreed, as did most of the Hogwarts populace, that Malfoy bought his way onto the team.

Walking back up to the castle Harper actually chose what track she wanted.

_I'm in the dark,_

_I'm alone, around you, _

_I've been here before, _

_Nobody here to get me through, _

_I'm in the dark. _

Theo threw his head back laughing, to be honest she enjoyed being around the Slytherin which she didn't expect, it was so easy to relax, she still kept alert as Slytherins were known for tricks but she was happily giving him the benefit of a doubt.

It was almost funny when everyone in the hall froze as they walked through the door, okay no almost about it, it was hilarious.

The two of them exchanged grins, walking in unison to the snake pit; the lions would destroy Theo regardless of how much trouble they'd get in, at least in front of teachers Harry had a chance.

To be honest everyone was in too much shock to comment while Dumbledore twinkled happily, to no one's surprise.

Dumbledore stood and everyone turned quiet even if they knew what he was going to say.

"It's time to inform you all that it will be exactly one hour until the carriages leave so any last minute packing and moving your trunks to the entrance hall for your departure." Everyone went back to their common rooms, Harry finally reclaiming her other headphone.

Ignoring the three other girls she quickly packed the last few items, hefting the trunk up and carrying it down with relative ease, especially compared to most people who could barely drag theirs, only the Qudditch team could deal with them due to all the training Oliver put them through, including runs and weights.

One they were all in the entrance hall they went back to help the first years and did the same for the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins, all of whom had to come up rather than go down.

"Hey Potter."

"Hey Zabini, something wrong?" The dark skinned boy shook his head.

"Just wondering what you and Theo were talking about."

"Just general stuff, did you know about these lessons for the summer."

"Yeah, my mother told me about them, I'm not surprised I didn't pass them, my mother wasn't around much." He looked completely neutral like that but Harper recognized it all to well.

"Black Widows never stay with their kids, that's why they find there own place." He gave her a slight smile at that.

"So what are your lesson's again?"

"Courtship and Marriage, Ministry and Politics, why anyone would want to learn about those idiots I will never know, Etiquette and Lordship and Head of House. Aren't you the same minus etiquette." Blasie nodded as a song started playing out of Harry's Ipod.

_Yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, Yeah,_

_I ain't got no money, I ain't got no car to take you on a date. _

_I can't even by you flowers but together we'd be the perfect soul mates. _

_Talk to me girl. _

_It's all right baby you ain't got to flaunt for me, _

_If we go, you can touch my love for free._

_We can live without the perks just you and me. _

"So you like R&B wouldn't have guessed that." At his quizzical look she explained. "It's charmed to play what would be you favourite song on here, listen."

She charmed it to speaker and that small smile got a little wider while the teacher and a few students looked on.

_Baby if you strip, you could get a tip'_

_Cause I like you just the way you are_

_I'm about to strip and I want it quick_

_Can you handle me the way I are?_

"Harper." They looked at the Headmaster. "What is that?" He nodded to the MP3.

"It's a music player, normally you use these as speakers, there quiet so you put them in your ears but I can charm it to play out loud." She smiled.

After that they walked down to the carriages and the all to dreaded arrival at Kings Cross came way to soon.

**Songs in order:**

**Halestorm - Don't know how to stop**

**Nickelback - Follow you home**

**The Birthday Massacre - In the dark**

**Timberland - The way I are**


End file.
